epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Prophet of Truth (Halo) VS Kane (Command and Conquer)
After years away from the wiki, SPARTAN 119 is back... for now anyway. Presenting a battle between two video cult leaders and villains.... THE PROPHET OF TRUTH, High prophet of the Covenant VS KANE, self-proclaimed Messiah of the Brotherhood of Nod. BEGIN! Truth Creatures of the Covenant, the day of reckoning has come When I strike from space and leave this bald heretic undone! Typical Covenant tactic were to "glass" planets by bombarding them with plasma from space. Also, the term "heretic" is frequently thrown around by the prophet at those who oppose the Covenant I rain death from above, like an ion cannon blast, In the winning cutscene of last mission for the Global Defense Initiative Campaign in Command and Conquer, Kane's Temple Prime in Sarajevo is destroyed by a GDI orbital ion cannon strike." And I'll watch your world burn, turn your green rocks to glass! Tiberium, the backbone of Nod's religion and economy, is a green crystal. Also references one of the Prophet of Truth's quotes in Halo 3: "Your world will burn until its surface is but glass" Your flame tanks are nothing, I wield a true cleansing flame!The flame tanks, a tank armed with flamethrowers, is one of the vehicles in Nod's arsenal in all four Command & Conquer games. The Cleansing Flame is a Covenant ability in Halo Wars which calls upon an orbital plasma beam strike. to wipe out your worthless cult and end your pathetic reign. Kane Fool, I am Kane, second only to God, Kane's second in command describing the Nod chain of command in the first game: "From God, to Kane, to Seth" Allow me to show full might of the Brotherhood of Nod!Kane's cult is known as the Brotherhood of Nod. I'll send you fleeing back to space, like the last aliens to land In Command and Conquer 3, an alien race known as the Scrin invade, only to be defeated in multiple battles by both the GDI and Nod Commander (player characters). So look upon your foul Grunts as they die by my Black Hand! Grunts, or Unngoy are a Covenant slave race used as cannon fodder. The Black Hand, are an elite Nod unit armed with flamethrowers, named in reference to the real-world Serbian terrorist group of the same name, famous assassinating the Austrian Archduke and starting World War I. 'Cause you're just an emaciated alien in floating wheel chair San Shy'uum, the race of the Covenant are scrawny, physically weak, and usually move around in hover chairs rather than walking Come into range of my SAMs and get blown out of the air! Surface to air missiles, or SAMs, are a recurring weapon of Nod in the C & C games. Tiberium is power, and has given me true sight Nod religion views the highly toxic, but valuable crystal known as Tiberium as a gift from God, and is thus central to their beliefs. So come now and stare into the Obelisk of Light! The Obelisk of Light is a laser weapon mounted in an obelisk-shaped tower, used to defend Nod bases. Truth Your heresy ends here Kane, this is where you fail! I'll end this TWII, leave you properly impaled! At the end of the second Tiberium War, Kane apparently died when he was impaled on a sharp piece of broken pipe (Though he was later proven to, in fact, be alive). For you talk a lot of shit, but none of your victories are canon In all three C&C games, the canon story follows the GDI campaign, which ends in a GDI victory and the defeat of Kane and Nod. I'll incinerate your cult with my countless plasma cannons! Then I'll activate the Sacred Ring, unleash its holy light Referring to the ring-shaped Halo installations, known to the Covenant as "Sacred Rings", actually a weapon of mass destruction on a galactic scale. The Covenant believe it will convert them into gods Wipe you from the galaxy, call this your Tiberian Twilight! The final game of the Command and Conquer series is Tiberian Twilight. You think you conquered the future, but I'll prove you dead wrong For you are weak, and Gods must be strong! Quote of the Prophet of Truth on humanity: "They were weak, and gods must be strong". Kane A word of advice: You can't kill the messiah! Kane is viewed as the messiah by the Brotherhood of Nod, and says this line after a failed assassination attempt Now see my Ascension At the end of Command and Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight, Kane reactivates a Scrin portal and "ascends". as I rise from the fires! Cut through like a plasma bladeThe prophet of Truth was killed when he was impalced on the Arbiter's energy sword., I'll shed your alien blood Then overwhelm your legions like an unyielding Flood! The Flood are a hostile alien parasite in the Halo universe, known for their attacking in endless waves. Now I proclaim to all the Brotherhood that victory is ours I command the future, conquer the past PEACE THROUGH POWER! A commonly used motto of the Brotherhood of Nod. Who Won? Who won? Prophet of Truth Kane Lyric Meanings Category:Blog posts